


Short Form Dreaming in a Tent in the Woods

by Last_Haven



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. Chapter 1) Metaphors and growing up. Chapter 2) It's safer in the dark. Chapter 3) Did you miss me?
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Kudos: 11





	1. The Future Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Fruits Basket, Kyo/Tohru, build this dream together"

It's always scary, leaving the safety of home, of any nest, for the simple hope of wanting more. She wonders if Kyo would be annoyed by the metaphor, or more annoyed if she tried to make it into a cat one instead, so she keeps it to herself as she takes his hand in hers, chin up, smile ready, and walks away from their home to meet their future.  
  
(For the record, he hates the cat metaphor she comes up with later way worse than the bird one.)


	2. The night will shield young lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Fruits Basket, Hatsuharu/Rin, sweetness in the dark"

It's safe in the darkness, peaceful in the secret folds of shadows. She's free here where no one but him can see, where she can part her layers and let him in, and no one will stop them here.  
  
She twines around him, more like a cat than a horse, he thinks in amusement as she cuddles closer under the canopy of night.


	3. So is that a yes or no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Fruits Basket, Sohma Shigure ( optional - /any or +any), I only smile when I lie"

"Is that right? Well, I know you're a bastard, my dear, but in this case," Akito says and Shigure has to shift how he sits so Akito can better straddle his lap, "did you miss me?"  
  
Shigure considers it before forcing his lips into a thin line; Akito smirks before dipping close to claim his mouth.


End file.
